Años
by Carmin98
Summary: Mientras su vigésimo cumpleaños se acerca, Moana comienza a sentirse abrumada por una pregunta que no la deja en ningún momento. Una noche, harta de su propio comportamiento, decide que sólo su abuela es capaz de ayudarla, pero se encuentra con Maui en el camino. ¿Será capaz de encontrar la respuesta a su duda o sus sentimientos serán enterrados con el peso del tiempo?


¡Hola! Han pasado varios años desde que he publicado algo en esta (o cualquier otra) plataforma, pero me he dado cuenta de que casi no hay fanfics de esta linda pareja así que me dije: "¿por qué no?". Y aquí estoy, aportando mi granito de arena con esta historia ambientada cuatro años después del final de la película. Originalmente, la había pensado como un one-shot pero luego, viendo que el desarrollo se me alargaba cada vez más, decidí hacerlo un two o three-shot... Y pues, creo que no hay nada más por decir, ¡así que a por los disclaimers y a la historia! ¡Espero la disfruten!

Disclaimer: Moana y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Disney, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, sólo para darle un poco de azúcar a las shippers ;P

Años

Capítulo I: Huida hacia la isla

Milenios. Sí, en plural. Porque, aunque Maui llevaba en aquella isla mil años, había nacido mucho tiempo antes, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, esa no era la pregunta que Moana se hacía, sino ''¿cuánto tiempo atrás?''.

La chica solía encontrarse a sí misma pensando en ello innumerables veces mientras observaba el océano o acariciaba a Pua; en ocasiones durante horas, o hasta que alguien o algo la trajera de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Otras veces, despertaba en medio de la noche, con esa sola pregunta en mente; y acababa dando largas caminatas por la playa, únicamente con la compañía de la luna y la brisa salada del mar, incapaz de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Ocurría, incluso, que se quedaba mirando al semidiós mientras éste hablaba de sí mismo; de sus hazañas y anécdotas. Lo observaba fijamente: las pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos; sus labios gruesos; la sombra de barba que se le notaba en ocasiones; sus largos y perfectos rizos negros. Hasta que él mismo debía sacarla de su trance al no saber si sentirse alagado o incómodo por tal atención; una situación realmente embarazosa, cabe aclarar. Pero, aun así, nada en la apariencia de Maui le daba siquiera un indicio de su edad real; lo cual resultaba bastante estresante, y acababa por hacerla volver a la misma rutina. Realmente, Moana no estaba segura del por qué tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de conocer ese dato específico de su vida cuando había tantos otros; muchos que ya conocía porque él se los había contado, como sus extrañas y heroicas aventuras, y otros que ella misma había notado, como que tenía varios lunares pequeños en el pecho o que en ocasiones cantaba mientras dormía. No obstante, mientras su vigésima primavera se acercaba rápidamente, ella se sentía más y más inquieta, llegando incluso a preocupar a sus padres y recibir miradas extrañas por parte de los habitantes de Motonui.

Así fue como, una de esas noches, agobiada y cansada, decidió salir al encuentro con el océano y con su abuela. Tomó su bote favorito, lo cargó de provisiones suficientes para varios días y se despidió de Pua diciéndole que quedaba a cargo de la seguridad de Hei Hei; cosa que no dejó muy contento al cerdito, casi siempre excluido de sus aventuras. Después, se enfrentó al arrecife, que esta vez casi no opuso resistencia, y fijó su curso en el horizonte. Luego de eso, dejó que sus pensamientos se perdieran y sólo se concentró en navegar correctamente, ajena a cualquier otra cosa que no formara parte de su pequeña porción de mundo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por sobre la línea que unía el lejano horizonte del cielo con el océano, se encontró con la joven totalmente dormida. La chica roncaba recostada boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos a sus costados a la altura de su cabeza, mientras que parte de su cabello serpenteaba sumergido en el agua, imitando los movimientos del océano, al haberse escabullido del bote. Pasó un tiempo hasta que un brazo de agua se levantó por sobre su figura, y luego le cayó de lleno en todo el cuerpo, empapándola por completo y despertándola de inmediato. Moana se levantó de un salto y a punto estuvo de tropezar y caer por la sorpresa de aquel sobresalto. Pero al no ver nada amenazador cerca, se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello para quitarse un poco de agua, y luego soltó una gran carcajada.

—Lo siento —dijo entre risas la chica—, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien.

La joven de piel aceitunada dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a medir su ubicación y re direccionar su bota hacia la isla de Maui. Sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos al tirar de la cuerda y notar como el viento chocaba de lleno en la vela, impulsando al bote. Estaba algo nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía si él estaría ahí, pero por las fechas y considerando su forma de ser, muy seguramente se encontraría volando entre alguna de las lejanas islas que sus antepasados habrían conquistado tiempo atrás. Quizás incluso andaría coqueteando con alguna isleña o alardeando sobre sus poderes con los niños y los jóvenes. Soltó un bufido, que de paso movió uno de los mechones de su cabello, entre molesta y divertida por aquel pensamiento. Sin embargo, afortunadamente, el gruñido de su estómago la alejó de sus dudas. Aseguró la soga, se ató el cabello en un rápido moño y sacó algo de fruta y agua para desayunar. Después, se sentó y disfrutó de la sensación de la brisa en su rostro y el aroma salado del mar mientras degustaba la comida con parsimonia. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que comenzara a hablar, sintiendo la expectación en todo su cuerpo.

—Abuela… No sé qué pasa... No puedo dejar de pensar… —Se detuvo abruptamente y se mordió el labio, no sabía si sería bueno el decirlo en voz alta finalmente, pero luego lo hizo—: No puedo dejar de pensar en Maui —dijo lentamente y en medio de un suspiro.

—Lo sé, querida. —Se escuchó una dulce voz mientras una gran manta raya celeste brillaba y giraba alrededor del bote.

—¡Abuela! —La joven dio un grito de alegría y se incorporó, mirando hacia el agua en la que el animal parecía jugar. Siempre le hablaba, pero no siempre obtenía una respuesta, por eso su emoción creció inmensamente cuando la figura de aquella amable y extraña mujer se apareció frente a ella y le sonrió con ternura—. Te he echado de menos, abuela —le dijo, lanzándose a sus brazos mientras una cuantas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Y yo a ti, mi niña —le respondió la anciana, a la vez que le acariciaba el largo cabello rizado, peinándolo hacia atrás con sus dedos—. Pero dime, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? —preguntó luego de un momento, sin romper el abrazo.

Moana titubeó. Había guardado esos sentimientos para sí misma mucho tiempo, y ahora era un poco difícil el decirlos sin más.

—Porque no sé qué me sucede, pienso en Maui todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no está… Y cuando va a visitarnos no puedo dejar de verle y sentirme extraña, como si hubiera comido cerdo en mal estado o algo así… Y además está esa pregunta que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, digo, ¿por qué debería a mí importarme cuántos años tiene o cuántos le quedan? ¡Es inmortal al fin y al cabo! —dijo finalmente, soltando todo de golpe y haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos, a lo que el espíritu respondió con una fuerte carcajada.

—Mi niña, ¿no es obvio lo que te sucede acaso? Sólo piénsalo —le sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa asomando a sus labios.

—Abuela, si lo fuera, no estaría como estoy… ¡Es tan confuso! —Se lamentó la chica, pasándose las manos por la cara, tirando de sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo en una graciosa mueca. La anciana volvió a reír ante los gestos de su nieta, viendo que no había cambiado tanto a pesar de los años.

—Piensa en los jóvenes de la aldea, y luego piensa en él, piensa muy bien… cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarte, y dime, ¿sientes lo mismo con él que con los demás? —La mujer le tomó la mano, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos nuevamente, y la hizo girar en la dirección en la que, a lo lejos, podía distinguirse la isla en la que el semidiós había residido por mil años.

—¿Qué… siento? —Notó que dejaban un beso en su cabeza, apenas distinguible a través de su gruesa mata de cabello, mientras ella continuaba observando aquel punto lejano sin entender del todo lo que su abuela quería decirle, y luego escuchó el canto de un halcón.

Moana se apresuró a mirar al cielo, donde rápidamente pudo distinguir una gran ave que planeaba en círculos sobre ella. Al notar que ella le miraba, inmediatamente volvió a su forma humana y se dejó caer sobre un extremo de la canoa ante la aterrada mirada de la chica, que salió disparada del mismo por el impacto. Afortunadamente, él la atrapó, evitando que se empapara nuevamente, y soltó una gran carcajada cuando vio que el largo cabello de la chica había quedado totalmente despeinado cubriendo su rostro.

—De nada. —Canturreó mientras la dejaba en el suelo nuevamente, con una delicadeza que pocas veces mostraba.

Ella le dedicó una de sus miradas de falsa molestia antes de echarse a reír también. Se sentía bien, mucho mejor que el día anterior o cualquier otro desde hacía unas semanas; se sentía fresca, liviana, tranquila. Era un sentimiento agradable que le llenaba el pecho de una calidez que pocas veces había sentido. Porque Moana era una joven de diecinueve años muy decidida, valiente, aventurera y tenaz, pero también era algo torpe; especialmente cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, puesto que su inocencia y su personalidad no le permitían descubrir qué era lo que le ocasionaba todo aquello. Inocencia que mantenía, en parte debido a que pasaba más tiempo en el océano que con chicas de su edad o hablando con su madre, y en parte por su inexperiencia en esos temas, que nunca le habían sido particularmente interesantes.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Maui? —le preguntó la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás y luego levantaba una parte en una media cola.

Maui sonrió e hizo aparecer una flor anaranjada en su mano, que pronto colocó en el cabello de la chica. Ella no se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. De hecho, varias veces él le había reprendido, siempre bromeando, su falta de sentido femenino para ciertas cuestiones; aunque ella seguía sin darle mucha importancia.

—Estaba dando un paseo y vi tu bote desde la isla —le respondió él luego, restándole importancia, pero recuperando su usual sonrisa al instante—. ¿Qué aventura nos aguarda esta vez? ¿Quieres ir con Tamatoa, o molestar a los Cocomora un rato, o sólo es un paseo?

Moana sonrió, recordando las travesuras que había hecho en los últimos cuatro años en compañía de Maui.

—Sólo es un paseo, pero quizás mañana podemos buscar a esos cocos y divertirnos un rato —dijo luego de unos minutos, riendo un poco ante esa posibilidad —. Creo que podemos dar un par de vueltas y luego ir a dormir a la isla, ya sabes, ¿noche de historias?

La última frase de Moana hizo sonreír a Maui de oreja a oreja, siempre dispuesto a provechar cualquier situación para fanfarronear un poco sobre sí mismo y, ¿por qué no?, para pasar un tiempo a solas con Moana. Además, a pesar de su actitud alegre, él la conocía muy bien y sabía que si ella se había alejado de la isla tan repentinamente, a sabiendas de que él haría su visita mensual en sólo unos días y de que su cumpleaños se acercaba, significaba que algo estaba preocupando a la chica; y mucho. Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos que el semidiós aprovechó para lanzar a la chica al agua y luego se pusieron en marcha.

El resto del día lo pasaron casi en silencio, puesto que no necesitaban decirse mucho, con el tiempo habían aprendido a entenderse tan sólo con las miradas. El océano se encargó de arrastrarlos de un lado a otro con grandes olas y darles el tiempo necesario para pequeños descansos, que aprovechaban para sentir la suave brisa marina y la cálida sensación del sol en su piel. Luego, cuando el ocaso se vio cerca, ambos se dirigieron a la isla de Maui. La muchacha se encargó de buscar ramas suficientes para hacer una buena fogata y el hombre de sacar dos grandes peces con su anzuelo. Y es que al semidiós le encantaba presumir de sus habilidades pesqueras, siempre y cuando la chica se interesara en sus hazañas. O cuando, claro, era él quien ganaba sus competencias, cosa que rara vez ocurría debido a la mano diestra de Moana para la pesca.

Al comenzar a aparecer las primeras estrellas para iluminar el cielo nocturno, los amigos ya se encontraban descansando junto a la fogata, inundados por el aroma de los pescados asándose y el té calentándose en dos cocos vacíos; mientras sus ropas se secaban, extendidas frente a un fuego algo más pequeño a unos metros de distancia. Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra una vez el hombre hubiera agotado su repertorio más reciente de anécdotas; pero no era necesario tampoco, con el pasar de los años se habían acostumbrado a esos silencios amistosos entre ellos, tan solo compartiendo el momento y dedicándose miradas fugaces y pequeñas sonrisas de vez en cuando. Así pasó la hora de la comida y la luna llegó a la cúspide de aquella cúpula azulada llena de brillantes estrellas. Maui volvió a echar un par de troncos pequeños y secos para avivar el fuego y aprovechó para echar también las espinas de pescado, de modo que así se consumieran entre las llamas y las cenizas encendidas. Estaba pensando en qué decir cuando, nada más acomodarse de nuevo en su sitio, sintió que Moana se recostaba en su brazo habiéndose quedado profundamente dormida.

Al principio no se movió, receloso, temiendo despertar a la chica si alguno de sus músculos le jugaba una mala pasada tensándose bruscamente. Luego, poco a poco, giró la cabeza, sólo lo suficiente para ver a la chica por el rabillo del ojo con suficiente claridad… y lo que observó le impactó. No era la primera vez que veía dormir a la joven, tampoco era su ropa lo que le sorprendía puesto que muchas veces habían tenido que verse en paños menores por la necesidad de lavar sus prendas luego de alguna batalla con algún monstruo que hubiera acabado en una lluvia de fluidos asquerosos; tampoco lo era el que se sintiera cómoda al acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. No era nada de eso. Fue su expresión compungida, incluso en sueños, lo que le llamó la atención y le comprimió el corazón de una forma que no supo describir. Y fue peor cuando la escuchó susurrar su nombre en medio de gemidos dolorosos. Al semidiós no le cabía la menor duda de que la chica estaba pasando por un mal momento y de que había hecho bien al proponerle aquella aventura ese día aún sin siquiera preguntarle el por qué de su repentina huida de Motonui; pero el hecho de que susurrara su nombre de aquella forma significaba que, fuera lo que fuera, lo que la aquejaba lo involucraba a él. Se sintió desfallecer por un segundo en ese momento. Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, retiró a la chica de su hombro y la atajo hacia sí, levantándola del suelo como si pesara lo mismo que una suave pluma y fuera igual de frágil que una fina pieza de cerámica ceremonial; sentándola en su regazo. Entonces, la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en la gruesa mata de cabellos negros; aspirando el aroma salado del mar que se mezclaba con la dulce fragancia de los cocos y las bananas que a ella tanto le gustaban; buscando de alguna forma callar todos los pensamientos que comenzaban a abrumar su mente. La acunó en sus brazos, contra su pecho, a sabiendas de que si ella despertaba sería perfectamente capaz de escuchar el palpitar irregular de su corazón. Se permitió incluso acariciar lentamente su espalda y sus hombros en un intento por reconfortarla o al menos lograr que sus sueños no fueran tan malos, por que sintiera que él estaba ahí con ella, para ella, y que siempre lo estaría; aunque fuera demasiado cobarde para decírselo. Porque Maui sabía que amaba a esa mortal más que a nadie en el mundo; pero ella era justamente eso, mortal, y él un semidiós, y no podía permitir que ella pasase el resto de su vida con alguien que no pudiera vivirla con ella; o no de la manera habitual al menos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, sólo que despertó al sentir un delicioso cosquilleo en su pecho, muy cerca de su cuello. Al principio se negó a abrir los ojos, medio adormilado aún; queriendo prolongar esa sensación tan placentera sin notar la leve presión en el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando Maui cedió finalmente ante la luz del sol matutino, no sin emitir un pequeño gruñido antes, abrió los ojos con parsimonia y entonces... se quedó helado. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, y apretó los labios y la mandíbula con fuerza. Acababa de darse cuenta que esa sensación en su clavícula era nada más ni nada menos que los labios de Moana, quien jamás había dejado de susurrar entre sueños; ni siquiera cuando estos se tornaron en otros más alegres. La chica tenía su mano derecha enroscada en la larga cabellera del semidiós, moviendo los dedos de vez en cuando, ocasionando pequeños roces que simulaban suaves caricias en su nuca. La izquierda, por su parte, reposaba sobre el lado derecho del pecho del hombre, pero imitando las acciones de su compañera con movimientos que le parecían una tortura divina al mismo, que ya comenzaba a enterrar las uñas en la arena blanca de aquella isla. Pero lo peor de todo era sin duda sus labios, que con cada nueva palabra se movían lo suficiente para dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de Maui y, de paso, provocarle escalofríos con la tibieza de su aliento. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en un impulso que no logró evitar pero que pronto lamentó, pues las sensaciones sólo se avivaron. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el calor que crecía en su cuerpo y se agolpaba en su abdomen, bajando lentamente; pero le era casi imposible.

Así fue durante casi una hora; una larga hora de minutos infinitos en los que el semidiós estuvo a punto de mandar todo al infierno con tal de hacer suya a esa mujer que tan loco lo traía desde hacía unos años. Afortunadamente, pasado el primer impacto y habiendo recuperado el buen juicio, se contuvo lo suficiente como para no ver crecer ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin permiso y esperar hasta que la joven comenzó a removerse, despertando finalmente. Recordaba muy bien el cómo y por qué había llegado a esa situación, y aunque fuese difícil, era consciente de que ese no era el momento apropiado; ni aunque el mismísimo Mini Maui se hubiera lanzado al agua de uno de sus tatuajes para intentar apagar el fuego en su interior. Por eso, cuando ella se incorporó en un brazo mientras se tallaba los ojos aún cerrados con la otra mano, Maui aprovechó para levantarse de golpe, destensando todo su cuerpo de una sola vez y tirando a Moana al suelo en el proceso. Ella se despertó inmediatamente y se incorporó del suelo con rapidez. Sus ojos aún tenían señales de su largo sueño pero estaban bien abiertos, y su larga cabellera negra se mecía con cada uno de los movimientos que la chica hacía al girar en todas direcciones en busca de algún enemigo imaginario. O eso al menos hasta que escuchó la risa burlona de su amigo a su derecha y volteó en su dirección. Él le dedicó una de sus enormes y juguetonas sonrisas a la vez que se levantaba y se sacudía la arena del cuerpo, para luego verle fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Buenos días, princesa! ¿Una linda noche? —le preguntó él conteniendo una nueva risa, que ya tiraba lentamente de sus labios. Ella le miró, primero sorprendida, luego abochornada, y finalmente frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, volteando el rostro en la dirección contraria—. Oww, ¿qué sucede, el colchón no estaba lo suficientemente blando para su majestad? —La presionó Maui un poco más, a sabiendas de que la chica odiaba que la trataran como a una niña indefensa o primorosa, e intentando de paso quitarse totalmente los recuerdos, de la memoria y de la piel, de la sensación de Moana recostada sobre su pecho. Y, para su suerte, ella cayó.

—¡Oye, no soy una princesa, soy la hija del jefe! —exclamó ella dando un par de pasos en su dirección, lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer volar un poco de arena y lo suficientemente largos como para acabar a unos centímetros del semidiós—. Además, comparado con la canoa, la arena es mucho más suave y cálida. —Prosiguió, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y haciendo una pequeña pausa en la que observó al hombre de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados—. Más incluso que un viejo semidiós fuera de forma. —Terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Maui enmudeció durante unos segundos, sintiéndose atrapado, pero entendiendo luego que, si ella se atrevía a mencionar eso, significaba que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido más allá de una cercanía amistosa para darse calor durante la fría noche. Definitivamente, ella no recordaba las caricias accidentales y la hora tortuosa de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Sintiéndose aliviado y decepcionado a partes iguales, el maestro navegante hizo ademán de arremangarse algo en el brazo y se lanzó a corretear a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Durante unos minutos, en la playa de aquella isla desierta, sólo se escucharon las risas y pisadas de ambos, y ocasionalmente algún grito agudo por parte de la chica al casi ser atrapada o los gruñido del hombre al echarse a correr nuevamente luego de un intento fallido. No eran muchas las veces en las que jugaban de aquella manera, puesto que por lo general preferían pasar los días sobre el bote, surcando las olas con una maestría sólo vista en ellos; sin embargo, Maui sabía que ella necesitaba reír, y Moana quería mantener aquella cálida sensación que se llevaba lentamente sus temores.

Así comenzaron su segundo día juntos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, reconfortándose con gestos simples, vistos sólo por el océano en medio de aquella porción de paraíso en la línea del horizonte.


End file.
